


OTP Drabbles

by madmadamek



Category: Avengers, Doctor Who, Marvel, Roski - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmadamek/pseuds/madmadamek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of OTP drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

It was that day—a day that had seemed so completely ordinary at the start—that he knew. It was that moment that he knew for certain.

She had insisted on taking him out; dragging him out of the apartment by the crook of his arm, intent on taking him on a sightseeing tour of London. She had said that he needed to stop skulking around the flat; said that she was tired of his sulking and no amount of moaning about what Gods do and do not do was going to stop her.

As soon as their feet the pavement, she had slipped her hand through his. Laced her fingers with his own. The feel of her warm palm against his cool one as she tugged him in a new direction, a bright smile on her lips.

It was then that he knew. That very moment that he understood that ever fleeting emotion, one he never thought he’d experience. Now here he was. Now there she was, her hand in his, this precious Midgardian woman with her hair as bright as the sun. Now he understood and he wanted to feel it this for always.

Love.

That was the day Loki fell in love with Rose Tyler.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

It was all still new. This place. Half the time, Loki wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He spent days hiding out here when Rose was at work, attempting to amuse himself with her small collection of books. It worked for a time but what he missed most was her presence.

When she was there, this little world seemed more full, more exciting. Her nearness put him at ease and put all troubled thoughts from his mind.

This day, he was waiting for her, and growing increasingly impatient. She was late. Probably working on that infernal cannon. He hated it. He did not want it to work. He did not want her project to be successful. He had just come to realize how he loved her, the last thing he wanted was her to run off into the arms of another.

The sound of keys. The click of a lock. She was home. 

He stood to greet her but stopped. Something was wrong. Tears were on her cheeks leaving little black tracks. She attempted to wipe them away, to shield him from the sight but the moment he asked what was wrong, she could not stifle the sob as she collapsed into his arms.

It wasn’t working. The cannon. He should be happy. He wasn’t.

Loki led her to the couch, his arms wrapped around her as she cried into his shirt. He let her, remaining silent as the tears fell, his heart numb in his chest.

He loved this woman and she was weeping for another. He should be furious. He couldn’t bring himself to be.

The tears died. Her breathing softened. Her fingers gripped his shirt as she curled against him, whispering words of apology. He pressed his lips to her forehead, telling her there was no need, that it was alright. And there they stayed in silence, gently clinging to one another until the light of day gave way to darkness. Neither wanted to let go.


	3. Doing Something Ridiculous

Another celebration at the Tyler Mansion. New Years. Loki both loathed and delighted in these moments because there was always apt room for mayhem and Jackie Tyler was his best audience—young master Tony, as well, though he was quickly becoming co-conspirator. 

Loki was often unsure about most Holidays on Midgard, he was quite familiar with the New Year, though his were a bit different. There was the fact that it was a twelve night affair, from Solstice to the New Year, for one. There there was the Wild Hunt, for another; where Odin would ride out on Sleipnir across the sky and people would leave out their boots and shoes, filled with hay and sugar for the great horse and in return for such kindness, Odin left gifts. That was the night of the Solstice. That tradition soon became Santa and his eight reindeer to the rest of the world. Loki always found it silly the way the humans did these things, changing traditions to their purpose but that was progress he supposed. 

Generally his celebrations back in Asgard always meant days upon days of feasting and dressing finely. But any excuse for a good feast, he supposed, was the main...nothing changed since he met Rose’s mother.

It was a delight to Loki, however, learning that this New Year’s celebration would, quite literally, go off with a bang.

Fireworks.

Oh it was marvelous. He had not yet had a chance to see them from more than a distance, but ol’ Pete Tyler was going to set some off and Loki was eager to help. Rose was rightly nervous of his dearest delight at the prospect of seeing them up close.

All evening Rose kept her eye on Loki, the Trickster was ever open to causing Mischief when they visited her mum. The way Jackie always ended up screeching was one sure thing that made Loki’s evening, even if her mother ended up slapping him in the end when and if she found out. Rose used to be flustered by these acts, and genuinely nervous, but it was surprising her just how much she actually was beginning to enjoy these pranks of his herself. 

The evening wore on with drinks and talk and a bit of dancing but once midnight drew nearer, Jackie started calling people outside where Pete, with the help of hired staff and—worryingly—Loki, would set off he grand collection of fireworks.

Rose watched at a distance as the rest began the countdown; watching as Loki’s eyes lit up in a way she was coming to know only too well. As soon as the count ended and everyone cheered, the fireworks went up, up, and up, exploding brilliantly and beautifully—except for the eight-legged firecracker horse began jumping toward the other fireworks and, from each of these acts, another more interesting thing occurred: these ordinary explosions turned into other things. 

One firework turned into three little flying pink piggy fireworks soaring through the air and leap frogging each other. Another firework turned into spirals that began whizzing loudly through the air, and dodging towards the ground at people she remembered having told Loki that annoyed her, each of them shrieking in response. Yet another firework was shot up from Loki’s end and began quite an impressive red dragon. Rose realized then that she should not have let Loki read the entirety of the Harry Potter series; it seemed the Weasley twins had given him a few amusing ideas.

It was ridiculous, the things that appeared in the sky, most of his lingered far longer than they should have, the flying pigs began tap dancing, the eight-legged firecracker, Sleipnir, in the lead. Rose shook her head at Loki but was delighted that it hadn’t turned into complete chaos, the guest were entertained and laughing at the scene. 

Loki ended things with a final firecracker that came out as a large shimmering pink rose and, as it faded, something fell to earth right at her feet: an actual pink rose. She stared at it in awe and smiled at the hand reaching to pluck it from the ground. He lifted it and met her eyes, handing it to her.

“For you.” He smiled.

She took it gingerly from him, a gentle smile on her face. “A peace offering in case I got upset with you for turning the fireworks display into a circus?”

He scoffed, feigning offense. “Can I not present you with flowers?”

“It depends on your angle, Mischief Man,” she replied with a knowing glint in her eyes; she knew him too well.

“Well, it was reparations. You see, while I was busy with entertainment at the stroke of midnight, I see I missed quite an important tradition.”

“And which is that?” She asked.

“This one.” He grabbed her eagerly around her waist and pulled her into his arms planting a firm kiss on her lips, something he had been wanting to do for far too long.


	4. Gaming

It’ll be fun, she’d said. You’ll love it, she’d said. Well, he’d just proved her wrong. Though he really hadn’t meant to do so in such a dramatic fashion.

Rose had insisted on dragging him to a carnival. She had promised he would enjoy the rides and the games. He had. He had even procured her a prize from every stall—without cheating even—and her arms were laden with trinkets and stuffed animals which he had to help carry. 

It was, however, when Rose challenged him to take on the arcade games that things went south. One minute he was playing pinball, the next, the entire building was on fire and they’d had to make a speedy exit.

Reports said faulty wiring. Only he and Rose knew the truth. She said she couldn’t believe him. Said he’d ruined her day. He saw her smile.


	5. On a Date

It was simple. Elegant. Unnecessary, she’d said, but he’d insisted. It was her birthday and he did not know if he would get another chance to celebrate it with her, or any other holiday for that matter. 

Candlelight. Music. A private table in a dark corner. 

Rose was stunning in that black and gold gown, the material hugging her form in all the right ways. It took a great deal of effort not to pull her into his arms and kiss her thoroughly right there in the middle of the restaurant and to hell with anyone who noticed. Loki refrained, however, smiling at her and helping her into her seat.

They ordered. Ate silently as the music played. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He couldn’t. He contented himself by smiling at her and being smiled at in return. She reached across the table to take his hand. Thanking him for the evening. A complementary slice of cake was brought to their table. She was thankful they didn’t sing, taking a bite, then offering him a bite off the tip of her fork. 

He hesitated, then took the offering of chocolate. She smiled. He took the fork from her hand, slipping it from her fingers, piercing another bite of cake and offering it to her. She took the bite, wrapping her mouth around the succulent bit of chocolate, her finger settling over his holding the fork, stroking his knuckles, her eyes never leaving his.

Loki did not tell her how he felt that evening. He was beginning to think he didn’t have to.


	6. Kissing

She was beautiful—well, she was always beautiful, he’d just never permitted himself to voice it, and certainly not to her. 

No. 

With her, he was ever the moody one, always announcing his distaste for this or that; for sitting in sullen silences when the mood struck and causing her to drag him off to do something fun in an attempt to make him laugh or smile. She nearly always succeeded.

But he was never cruel to her, or uncommonly rude. He did things for her, even. Took her out when she’d had a miserable day, learned how to make simple meals. Rose had always made him feel better and all he wanted to do was return the favor.

Right now, however, he was not sure what to do with himself. There she was, standing there, dripping wet and laughing. They’d been caught in a sudden downpour right in the middle of their walk in the park. Sun was still piercing through the clouds, lighting up the droplets of rain that surrounded them, glistening on her damp hair and cheeks.

She had never looked more beautiful. Though he wasn’t sure how many times he’d thought that to himself now. Too many, if truth be told. God of Mischief, captivated by this singular Midgardian woman. 

He wasn’t sure what prompted him, he wasn’t even aware of the thought crossing his mind, but his lips were on hers, his hands sliding around her waist. There was a moment’s hesitation, her smile faltering on her lips but soon they were moving against his. A touch of tongue against his mouth, slipping past his lips; gentle, sweet, like rose wine. How fitting. Her arms were around his neck. His hands were on her back. They breathed each other in with every kiss; every pass of their lips and caress of tongue new and beautiful. Unending. Lost in the moment as the sunlit rain continued to fall. 

Perhaps it could last forever.


	7. Arguing

They argued about many things over the course of their time together, mostly about The Doctor and the cannon, two things Loki hated the most, but now a new obstacle had arisen. 

Loki had been fighting it for some time now, this feeling fluttering in the pit of his stomach, the thundering of his heart when she came near, that all-encompassing feeling that took him with every smile she threw at him and came on with every touch of her hand. It had always been about that, really; what other reason had he for hating a stranger and the very thing that could send him back to exact his revenge? 

All of it came from this growing emotion. Somehow, despite everything, he’d fallen in love with this mortal woman. And, worse yet, he knew he could never have her. Her heart was off in another universe with another immortal man, her mind was obsessed with the cannon that would take her back to him, her eyes focused on the stars. To him she was distant.

There had been moments, blessed fleeting moments, where she would smile brightly at him and touch her hand to him; much like the night she discovered his true form and accepted him. Her focus had been drawn to only him that night, and she had touched her hand to his freezing cheek and smiled warmly. They talked the whole night and he spilled his soul and his anguish to her and she took it all in her arms—took him in her arms—and spoke words that soothed him.

Oh, since that moment there had been fleeting smiles but she closed herself soon enough and pulled away. 

How maddening to pull her into an embrace for her to then grow rigid; for their eyes to meet and emotions rush but for her to turn her head and murmur and excuse. He could not stand for this distance any longer. He had nearly kissed her but she had pulled once more from his arms.

“Will you deny this forever?” He asked, impatient with her actions toward him. 

“Loki...don’t...”

“I know not what you want from me any longer...you lead me to believe one thing and then you pull from me.”

“”I’m not gonna discuss this, Loki. It’s late, we should...”

“No,” he said stiffly, “No...I am through with this dance, Rose. I grow weary of your neglect and the empty promise in your smiles.”

“Loki...”

“Do not turn from me!” He snapped, desperately, “You have done naught but tease me with your smile and the warmth of your touch. I have seen the look in your eyes and it mirrors mine. You cannot tell me that this is untrue.”

“Yes, I can,” she argued.

“If you feel half of what I have felt, you must tell me! It pains me when you turn from me and play that nothing affects you.”

“Loki...stop, please...” she pleaded, her voice softer still. She shook, holding back the things she longed to say.

“Why? Why must you pull from me every moment? Why must you be cold in your handling of me now? Before you welcomed me, you treated me fair; you accepted me and whispered words of comfort! Was it a lie?”

“No!”

“Then why?!”

“Because it hurts!” She snapped, her eyes shimmering with tears. “It hurts to feel this! I am not supposed to feel this! I love him! I love the Doctor! I can’t—”

“HE ABANDONED YOU TO THIS PLACE!” Loki roared, fury raging through him like fire. “He could have come through to this place. A man of infinite means who cannot make his way through the universe to you when you. a mere mortal woman, has created a cannon to reach across to the other side? He abandoned you!”

“Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!”

“You feel it in the pit of your soul and you dare not believe it, clinging to a love he not once returned while I am here professing it! Love me! Choose me! Do not chase a man who cannot love you! He could never love you...not as I can love you...”


	8. Making Up

_“He could never love you...not as I can love you...”_

His words rang long a song in her heart. A long neglected prayer that had awakened in the core of her. She held her breath, as though letting out any sigh would shatter the delicate words he had just spoken. 

It had never been easy to pull from him, not when she longed for his touch and his gentle words. Loki forever treated her as someone special. He listened when she spoke, gave her comfort when she needed it most, always knew what to say to make everything right. But, as ever, she pulled from him, fearful of the growing feeling in her heart. 

How could she have fallen for him, when she was supposed to love the Doctor...forever? She had sworn it. How is it she could love this man, this God, instead?

However, pull herself from him, she did. Rose had to distance herself, had to deny herself the feeling. She loved the Doctor and that was that, she could not act on the temptations presented by Loki. It was hard, when he treated her the way she did, but at least she could lie to herself a little. Imagine that he didn’t love her, that this was merely one of his tricks and games, that there was no possibility of longevity with the likes of the God of Mischief...

Oh, but now he had spoken the words. Words she had known for such a long time that the Doctor would never speak. She had longed to hear those words from the Doctor but she knew he held them back, covered them up, never to be spoken aloud. Yet here Loki was, giving these words freely now; sincerity in every syllable and a plea in his eyes for her to choose him.

Their eyes locked on one another; his wide and pleading, hers searching and cautious. Could she ignore it any longer? Could she deny this feeling when it was so strong, when it was all she longed to say?

Rose stepped closer to him and he to her; the two of them drawn together by the mysterious force caused by this emotion that had embedded itself in their hearts. Her hand reached for him tentatively, settling over his heart, as though it along could reveal the truth of it and not lie. His heart beat rapidly, like a bird fluttering and trapped inside his chest. Her eyes remained on his, questioning but all she saw was love and an overwhelming fear of rejection.

She was not sure who moved first but their lips met, soft sighs escaping them in between each kiss that followed, becoming ravenous with every pass of their lips. His arms wound around her, and how perfectly they fit together; two halves reunited after eons of separation. 

At long last Rose knew for certain where she belonged and an overwhelming joy filled her as she flung her arms around his neck, kissing him with fervor, a smile spreading across her face. 

“I love you,” she whispered, the words no longer accompanied by lonely tears on a beach too many miles away from home. And this time they were answered with a smile and a kiss.

“And I love you, my Rose.”


	9. Wearing Each Other’s Clothes

“That was the deal.”

“I do not like this game.” Loki growled, scowling at the pile of cards that had lost him the game.

_“Loki.”_

“I did not understand the rules. I demand a rematch.”

“It’s not gonna kill ya.”

“Can we play ‘Strip Poker’ instead? That sounds far more appealing.”

Rose smirked, “Another time. You lost, come on, just for an hour.”

“I will stretch it out.”

“It’s old, it’s fine.”

“I’ll look ridiculous.” 

“You know what?” She stripped off her shirt, flashing him with her lace clad breasts before tugging on his forest green argyle shirt. “See? Now put on mine. Now we’ll both look ridiculous.”

Only she didn’t look ridiculous at all. She’d been wearing shorts, but his large shirt all but covered them, the collar hung over one shoulder loosely to expose her bra strap and a good amount of cleavage. She looked like she was hardly wearing anything at all underneath his shirt. 

Well, if that was the price he had to pay to see her like this. So be it. He reached for the pink tee with the cartoon mouse and pulled it over his head and snuggly down his torso where it clung to him and stretched across his chest, leaving his stomach exposed. 

She giggled. He met her gaze and then dropped to her mostly exposed chest. She blushed. 

Perhaps an hour like this wouldn’t be so bad.


	10. Wearing Kigurumis

“Why are we doing this again?” Loki asked, annoyance dripping from every syllable he spoke.

Rose turned to him apologetically, “You know mum, she does stuff like this. She’s a rich Vitex queen and she is obligated to do these things.”

“Obligated?” Loki asked, eying Rose knowingly.

Jackie Tyler never felt obligated to do anything. All her party throwing was voluntary, and there was nothing she liked better than hosting a party. The biggest most extravagant parties this world has ever seen. Anything from grand, classy balls to charity auctions, to special events for children; all of it was Jackie Tyler’s pleasure to throw and make it the best.

“Yes. Fine. But she does this.” Rose insisted. 

Loki sighed heavily, crossing his covered arms. “Why did she have to drag us into this nonsense?”

Rose groaned, pulling up her overalls for her outfit. “She guilt-tripped me. You know how she is.”

“And for this reason, you dress me up in this...atrocity?” He asked, loathing the outfit she had forced on him.

“Well if I gotta suffer, you’re gonna suffer with me. Got it, Lokichu?”

“Please don’t call me that. It’s degrading.” Loki sighs, rolling his eyes and adjusting the full body kigurumi—he believed it was called. 

“Well, it’s no picnic bein’ Misty. Look at this! How old was that girl? Fourteen? These aren’t shorts, they’re glorified panties! Barely held up by suspenders! And this shirt, it’s not hardly coverin’ anything!” She ranted. “And all them smarmy gits lookin’ me over.”

Loki eyed her scantily clad figure. Those long legs. That smooth stomach. The barely covered cleavage. “Are you sure this is an event for children?”

“Well it’s a fare for everyone, I mean...” she turned to Loki, saw the look in his eyes, glared and swung, landing a loud hard smack across his cheek. “Arse!” She snapped before storming off.

He set a hand to his cheek, watching the sway of her hips as she stomped away. Gods if she wasn’t even more beautiful when she was angry.


	11. With Animal Ears

“LOKI!”

“What?”

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

“Rose, it’s just a bit of harmless fun.”

“YOU GAVE ME ANIMAL EARS!”

“Wolf ears, to be precise.”

“Loki...” she warned, her ears lying flat as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Look how effectual they are!”

“Change them back. Change them back now.”

“But they are adorable on you,” he argued, reaching out to stroke the soft golden fur of her wolf ears between his fingers; all the while smiling softly at her.

“I don’t care how adorable they are, change them back!” She snapped. 

He was thankful she was not the full incarnation of her title. She looked ready to bite. As it was, he persisted and shifted himself to where he now had two ears of his own. Two perfectly black cat ears. 

“But Rose,” he crooned, his own ears, falling slightly, giving the impression of a drowned kitten.

She sighed and reached out to pet his ears. “What am I going to do with you?”


	12. Shopping

Rose and Loki had many adventures together. Anything from sneaking into museums and tourist spots in the middle of the night, to the very ordinary walks in the park and cooking together—which sometimes led to an impromptu food fight.

This time, Rose had insisted taking him shopping. 

She often took him with her to the store, getting him used to the process should he need to gather groceries himself while she was off at Torchwood. She had also taken him shopping for clothes a few times, getting him fitted since he was so tall and lean. It was not often she brought him along to get stuff for herself. She insisted most guys found it boring. It was, in a way. Loki did not much care for shopping of any kind but he tolerated it for her sake. Time spent in her company was enjoyment enough. She often made it up to him by taking him to lunch or a trip to the bookstore. This time, she said, she had something else in mind.

Their relationship was still new. They laughed and held hands and danced, they kissed and touched but no more than that. Each of them had remained somewhat hesitant. Rose, he knew, still clung to some thoughts of that Doctor of hers. And he...he was still afraid. He had grown so close to her already when he had sworn he wouldn’t; somehow, he felt taking that final step in their intimacy would lead to a path from when he couldn’t return from. Of course, he could always label her as ‘lover’ only but...that demeaned the experience, it demeaned what they had already built. He didn’t want to lose that.

It was, however, getting harder and harder to refrain. He wanted her terribly and he knew she wanted him but dare he wish for it to happen?

All was answered as they reached the end of their shopping spree. She had bought herself a few new clothes and a fair few for him, then she dragged him into a store filled with lacy, silky, skimpy undergarments.

She took his hand, smiling mischievously, and dragged him through the racks of lingerie, picking and choosing ones that caught her interest while neighboring women shied away or stared at Loki in earnest. Rose then pulled him and made him sit in a chair to wait with their bags of clothes while she tried stuff on. She then proceeded to come out and showcase a few for him, each outfit more enticing than the last. She purchased every single one that had got the biggest reaction out of him and smiled as she took his arm and led him out of the store, whispering into his ear as they left.

“I’ll put on a private show for you later.”

Loki matched her smile. Shopping, he thought, wasn’t so bad after all.


	13. Making Out

It started with a gentle kiss and a promise. He wondered how long he could hold out. Loki had still expected her to leave. Rose had continued with the cannon, she had left, she had fought, and he thought she’d never return. He’d been fueled by anger and grief. He’d left to exact revenge. The damage he’d caused in her absence was incalculable and still he’d lost and he’d fled; beaten and bruised and alone, returning to the one place that had ever been sanctuary. Somewhere he thought he could hide. 

How surprised he’d been when she turned up then at his lowest point. Rose had returned to him. Chose him. Forgave him. Greeted him with a hungry kiss, unlike any they had ever shared before.

This was new.

This was grand.

He was free and safe.

Her hands were in his hair. Pulling. Insistent. Her kisses were feverish, all tongue and teeth. He drank in each one like a fine wine. His lips on hers, swallowing whole each moan that escaped.

In moments her leather jacket lay discarded, joined by her shirt and most of his armor. He was still slick with sweat and blood. Bruises and scrapes marring his skin but he delighted in the sting of it, all pain dissolved with the touch of her fingers on his chest.

His hands were at her back, spread against the soft skin, long fingers deftly unsnapping her bra. She dragged her tongue against the pulse of his neck, testing him as she set her teeth against him. He hissed in delight. Her lips spread into a smile against his skin, rewarding him with further kisses.

Time ceased to exist in the moments that came, as they wrapped themselves up in each other. Touches and kisses. Delighting each other and forgetting the rest of the world because naught else mattered. And slowly, with each heightened kiss and each pass of fingers across skin, they found themselves exploring each other in the most intimate of ways, taking that final step into the abyss of immeasurable love, losing themselves to each other. Enraptured in moments that belonged to them alone.

At long last, they had found their place. For what other place was there, than in each other’s arms?


	14. Doing Something Together

Since the moment they met, there had always been one thing that Rose and Loki loved to do together, and that was adventure and mischief all in one.

Nighttime was their favorite. When all the world was going home to sleep, they were venturing out. On occasion they’d see a play or a movie or go to a restaurant, but their favorite was sneaking in to places for their own private tours, and their favorite place to frequent, was Big Ben.

That was their first adventure.

It had been on a day when he’d been excessively sullen and she had grown tired of it. She had dragged him out of her flat and they took off at a run, her hand holding tight to his as they ran. She had always loved running and in the beginning it had always been about the Doctor but now it was about Loki. She was going to be the one to start the adventure this time.

They went everywhere. She took him to see the sights, to movies, to lunch and as night fell, she took him to the Eye but it was when they left, still hand in hand that the adventure really began. Loki, invigorated by Rose’s excitement, smiled, gripped her hand tight and took the lead and as they passed by the impressive clock tower, Loki stopped to stare at in in silent awe. 

That’s when he smiled, his first mischievous smile in a long time and his mind buzzing with possibilities. In an instant they are in an alcove above Big Ben, his eyes blazing as he looks out at the city, full of life and wonder and mischief.

Rose watches him in amazement. For weeks he had been nothing but gloom and doom, scowling and complaining and demanding, a right pain in the arse, this was the first spark she had ever seen in him and she was captivated. The brightness in his green eyes, the smile on his face...that was the moment Rose Tyler fell in love with Loki.

With every passing day and moments that accumulated, they fell more in love with each other. Mischief had brought them together. And the couple that Mischiefs together, stays together.


	15. Cosplaying

_It’ll be fun_ , she’d said. How many of their misadventures had started that way? He was starting to wonder. Any time Rose insisted something would be fun, things had a propensity to go awry. It wasn’t entirely his fault either.

This particular adventure required them to dress up as famous couples. Leave it to Jackie Tyler to have themed parties. Just how many of these was he going to be dragged to? Given the recent development of their relationship. Many.

He was thankful at least that Rose had decided on a classy pairing. Her favorite couple: The Phantom and Christine. Loki was dressed in a fine suit, a dramatic black and red cape, and a half mask covering his face. Rose, dressed in a very fine gown of white, swooned the moment she caught sight of him.

“It’s like living a fairy tale,” she said breathlessly, reaching for the side of his face not covered with the mask.

He held her hand there. “My being a God not fairy tale enough for you, my dear?”

She laughed ever so gently. “Whenever I’m with you, it’s like I’m livin’ in a dream.”

He matched her smile, took her hand from his face, bowed, and kissed her knuckles. “Will my lady accompany me to the ball?”

“Yes, my Phantom, I will.”


	16. Spooning

There was nothing Rose enjoyed more than mornings with Loki. Or any moment with Loki, really. Morning, Night, Midday, it did not matter, he had this wonderful habit of holding her; molding himself around her from behind as they lay in bed.

In his arms, she felt safe and wanted and loved. She could relax in the blissful coolness of his arms a comforting contrast to the warmth of the blankets. There was always something about laying there in his arms. It was magical and healing. It didn’t matter her mood, the moment he held her like this, where she could easily fall asleep peacefully and remain untroubled by thoughts and concerns of past, present, and future.

The first time she had learned of his healing embrace was back when she had still mourned for the Doctor. 

He had only been there a few weeks. Still moody and spiteful and demanding, she remembered, though she had gone easy on him. He hadn’t known how she had heard his tears in the night, the murmurs as she passed his room of how he “could have done it for you, father; for all of us”. She knew how great his loneliness was, despite his reluctance to open up.

She had not known that, he too, had heard her cry in the night. On those nights when the weight of what had happened became too much; when the overwhelming feeling of lost love crushed her and brought her to tears. 

One night, she had lain crying into her pillow, her back to the door, consumed by her grief. She had not heard him enter, did not register his presence until the moment his weight was felt on the bed and the feeling of his arm sliding around her as he moved in close behind her, shielding her with his body. 

At first she’d frozen, uncertain how to feel about this sudden action of her housemate’s but something about his presence had soothed her immediately. Maybe it was magic. Maybe it was just him. But she allowed herself to relax against him, letting his nearness and his protective embrace keep her from the negative feelings that had plagued her for far too long. 

His arms brought her peace and comfort; and, as he later told her, holding her in his arms gave him peace. In holding her, he knew he was no longer alone.


	17. Cooking/Baking

It was always a disaster when Loki and Rose cooked together. Not because the food turned out bad or because Loki set fire to the kitchen—that only happened the once—but because they almost always ended up playing with the food and making a mess. 

It was generally safe when they cooked on their own for one another, but the moment Rose called Loki into help, mischief happened. 

More than once, Rose had thrown a handful of flour at Loki. Loki would retaliate with sugar. Rose would crack an egg in his hair; Loki would spray her with water. They fought each other with frosting and it almost always ended up eating it off each other and that led to other things. The kitchen looked like a war zone at the end of their games, half of what they were making splattering the counter, ceiling, and floor. In the end, Loki would offer a truce, only to drop a ball of ice down her shirt or pants. It was always the same.

It was a wonder food ever got made but in the end, it was the best food they ever ate.


	18. Doing Something Hot

Summer in London was sweltering this year—at least here in this alternate London—and Rose was just dying to get out of the flat and do something. Most everybody was reclining outside on their balconies or had moved to the roof to catch a bit of a tan, but so many had headed for the beach and Rose was intent on being one of them.

The beach had, for a long time, been a place of misery for her. The first time she’d returned to the beach after that unforgettable day at Bad Wolf Bay, she’d succumbed to tears and could not bring herself to enjoy the outing when all she could do was remember the moment he vanished. That was two and a half years ago now; the memory had faded and, with it, her sorrows. Now there was Loki, now there was a fresh start.

It had taken some convincing but the moment Loki saw her in that pink bikini, he conjured up a pair of deep green and gold swim trunks, a white tee, and packed up a small beach bag, ready for the trip, sliding on a new pair of sunglasses.

The beach was crowded with children and families and clusters of young adults, milling about in the water and sunbathing. Loki helped Rose lay out the beach towels, where she quickly sat and began to rub lotion over every bit of exposed skin. Loki watched, enthralled and loathing the fact that they were not in private.

“Help put some on my back?” She asked, laying on her belly, the back clasp of her top already undone.

Loki picked up the container, looking it over. “And the point of this substance?”

“To keep from getting a sun burn; you should think of putting some on too, you’re almost paler than me and that’s sayin’ somethin’.”

“You forget I’m a God, Rose, I have no need of such primitive means of keeping myself safe from such things,” he insisted, rubbing the lotion between his palms and then sliding it over her back.

Rose hummed at the gentle massage of her back and nips, “You keep sayin’ that, Mischief Man...oh...and keep doing that...hey!” She gasped, laughing as his hands moved over the curve of her rear.

“You said to keep doing that, how was I to resist such sweet temptation.”

“Well no wanrerin’ hands, Loki; we’re not alone.”

“How cruel to see you in this way but I must keep my hands to myself,” he sighed, laying out beside her.

They sunned for a short while before Rose just had to go splash around in the water, Loki following and having fun, swimming along beside her and tossing her into the surf. They came back, reapplied a bit more lotion to Rose’s skin, and rested, Loki having dozed off. 

He awoke to laughter and opened his eyes to see Rose doubled over.

“What?” He moved and felt the sting of pain. Head to toe, he was bright red, burnt by the sun.

“ _I’m a God, I don’t need such primitive means...pfff_...you’re burned! You look like a lobster!”

He hissed as he moved to stand; too sore and too embarrassed to argue. “Let’s just...go...”

“I told ya.”

He lifted his sunglasses off his face, groaning again at the feel. She laughed harder. He sighed. “Rose...”

“You’re face! Maybe next time Mister Mighty and Powerful God will listen when I say ‘put on sun screen’.”

“Let’s just go...”


	19. In a Different Clothing Style

“And we are wearing these—kimonos?—why?” Loki asked, crossing his arms.

Rose smiled looking him over, in his tan hakama pants and black kimono top, decorated with green and gold bamboo shoots.

“You aren’t wearin’ just a kimono. You’re wearin’ kamishimo. It’s kimono and hakama, like a samurai.” She explained, pointing to the various parts of his outfit.

“Was putting my hair in a top-knot necessary?” He asked pointing to what she’d done to his head.

“Well, I s’pose not,” she said after a moment. Though it used to be a customary thing for the samurai.” She explained. She’d traveled to Japan on several occasions in the past, working with a Torchwood affiliate here and had come to love a few aspects of the culture. Particularly their formal dress.

Loki undid his hair letting it fall into place in the usual wild style he preferred. “It is merely the Chinese New Year’s celebration, Rose. Not the Edo period. That and samurai, if I recall are loyal warriors for the Shogun. I am more of a ronin, a masterless samurai, I do not live by the same honour code.”

“Yes, yes, fine,” she said, waving away his remarks, “I get it. No top-knot.”

He smiled. “I do like what you have done with yours, however,” he said, waving to the lovely loops and designs she’d had woven into her hair, all of it now clamped into place with decorative ornaments of red and gold and black, including ornamental chopsticks with dangling charms depicting the animal of the year, the snake. 

“And my kimono?” She asked hopefully.

“Lovely, though I assumed you would go for pink instead of red.” Her kimono was a vibrant red with gold trimmings and pink cherry blossoms decorated the bottom as well as a spot near her chest, the edges stitched gold.

Rose beamed, “Red is lucky for the new year! So I thought it was best. Now c’mon, I don’t wanna miss the festivities, there’ll be a parade with dancers and everythin’, I’ve been waitin’ ages to see one of these up close.”

That said, Rose caught hand and pulled him towards the excitement.


	20. Doing Something Sweet

It was a rare thing that had Jackie Tyler calling her daughter to house-sit. More often than not, Jackie had staff and servants and all manner of regular babysitters to watch little Tony. So when Jackie called them early that afternoon, asking both Rose and Loki if they could watch after him while her and Pete had a night out at some other gathering at someone else’s mansion, both were more than a little confused.

It seemed most of the staff had either been given the day off or were called to help elsewhere, as were both the day and night babysitters that Jackie kept on call.

Confused and a little wary, they arrived at the Tyler Mansion and met her mother at the door.

“Rose! Loki. Good, I’m so glad you could do this. Means a lot to your dad and me. Can’t believe it! Everyone else was too busy and couldn’t make it. I didn’t break up any plans tonight did i?” She asked without stopping for breath and then pushed on before either of them could answer.

“Well, ya got the house to yourself. Promise. Tony has his bedtime at eight, remember? And we have a room all set up for ya... _made sure it’s at the other end of the house_ ,” she whispered.

“ _Mum!_ ” Rose gasped in shock.

Jackie beamed. “I’m just sayin’!”

“Why do we need a room, anyway? Isn’t this just for tonight?”

“Oh! Did I forget to mention? It’s in Prague. Won’t be back until tomorrow. We figured we’d stay the night. That won’t be a problem will it? Loki can just pop round back to your flat to grab extra clothes, yeah?”

Rose sighed in resignation while Pete smiled apologetically from the foyer and Loki hung back. When Tyler women were talking, it was best not to insert oneself into the middle of it.

Soon enough, Pete and Jackie had left and Loki had returned with an overnight bag filled with all that Rose had insisted he bring. They hung out with Tony in the living room, watching cartoons and playing games on the floor. Loki did occasional magic tricks for the young boy, delighting the toddler. Little Tony had always been fond of Loki, always seeking his attention and approval when he came around, and Loki had because quite attached to the small child.

Loki cradled the young boy in his arms as he told him a tale from his childhood, one with wild reptilian beasts he and Thor had tried to ride. Tony was asleep in an instant, allowing them to at last rest him in his bed. 

Rose smiled fondly at the scene, always finding it so rare. She had known Loki for going on seven months now, the first of which had been not much more than him brooding and being arrogant and irritable but the subsequent months had shown him to be more outgoing and adventurous. Now the norm was to go out and see the sights and get into trouble. She enjoyed the quiet trouble he brought at night when all places were closed but during the day, she often fretted. He couldn’t seem to contain himself once an idea was struck. It was genuinely small mishaps and pranks—particularly toward anyone that had been rude to them, especially to Rose—but on occasion it was enough of a calamity to bring in the authorities. She only thanked his skill at not getting them caught.

But there was another side to Loki, one reserved for quiet moments like this. When the rest of the world wasn’t watching, save her, Loki became quiet and reserved and thoughtful. The first time she had been witness to this side of his nature had been on a day she had returned home in tears and he had dropped everything, even that easy smile of his, and enfolded her into his arms, and allowed her to cry into his chest. He never spoke but allowed her peace, even on following days when she knew he was upset with what she got up to at Torchwood; none of it mattered. He became her rock, something she never thought she’d have.

This led to something more. She had come to love this man—this God—and treasured the moments he showed only to her. Like now, in this darkened child’s bedroom, smiling privately down at the sleeping boy.

“I think I know why mum called us to do it,” Rose started softly as they left her brother’s room.

“Why?” He asked, looking over at her sincerely interested.

“She thinks she’s giving us practice.”

“Practice?”

“With children.”

Loki cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

“Us...i think she is wanting to give us practice in case we ever...not that we will...but if we...” Rose hesitated. Their relationship was still somewhat new; still fresh and young and vibrant but there was no doubting how she felt anymore and her mother had certainly noticed.

Loki smiled ever so gently over at her now, that smile he reserved only for her, and took her hand in his. “If we were to have children, you mean.” It wasn’t a question but she nodded anyway. His smile deepened. “Perhaps one day.” Rose blushed as he bowed his forehead to hers. “A family all our own.”


	21. Dancing

Loki loved many things.

Mischief. Mayhem. Games. Laughter. Any bit of trickery and good fun, was really all that Loki needed...but there was something else loved. Dancing. It was not until he’d met Rose Tyler that he knew just how much he loved the activity. 

The first time it had happened, it was in her kitchen. He’d caught her dancing and singing to herself and, it had been one of the first things he could remember smiling about. There was something charming about seeing the strange Midgardian woman letting loose and having fun. He had watched her until she spotted him and then she had challenged him on the spot. 

Not one to ever turn down a challenge or game, he had accepted and waltzed with her all across her kitchen. It had been exhilarating and surprising. He’d never once considered a day he would ever dance with a human woman but...he found he’d enjoyed it.

As time went on, whenever there was an occasion, he pulled her into his arms and danced with her. They lost themselves to the moment and each other and the world ceased to exist and then became something more a blur of colour and music, a world all their own. Even when music was nowhere to be heard, sometimes he would just pull her against him, slow dancing.

He wasn’t quite sure why he loved it so much. Nostalgia, a desire to have her near all the time, it didn’t matter; all he knew was that dancing with Rose made him happy and it made her smile. What other reason did he need?


	22. Gazing into Each Other’s Eyes

He had thought about it long and hard, the things that he wanted to say, the way he wanted to say them and how he should even broach the subject but his tongue felt dry and cracked like old cement. He had always had a way with words and charm, he was the God with the silver tongue, how could it fail on him now in the moment he needed it most?

Rose Tyler had come to mean everything to him, more than he ever dreamed. He accepted this life, this exile here and found it to be his true home. It was small, less grand, he had to work for his earnings, he lived among mortals, and talked and laughed with them. He had found a new family here, one that accepted him and welcomed him into their arms. This is where he belonged and where he wanted to stay.

That was the plan now: to stay here in this world with Rose. He had feared her leaving, returning to that Doctor...but she came back. There had been a double, a metacrisis as she’d explained but nothing had come of it. He was off in his own and she was helping getting him settled. He was staying in Mickey’s old place now but Rose came right back to Loki. She’d flung herself into his arms the moment she returned and kissed him fiercely; putting to rest the doubts he’d carried all this time.

Now here he was, atop the Eiffel tower, her favorite place. He decided to bring her here, a surprise, really. 

The sky was clear and glittering with stars, the lights of the city shimmering from below, and them alone here in the dark atop the most prominent symbol of the city. It was cooler up here but beautiful. He had snuck them in, their usual adventure, but now he stood silent as Rose absorbed the beauty of the moment.

The words he wanted to speak were lodged in his throat. He was not used to this feeling, this loss of words. He used to wield them with aplomb; it was his forte, his gift, how could they fail him now?

He had done all the research to this custom. Needing to know how it was done in this place, this strange world that wasn’t his but now he was ready. Now if only he could find the moment and the words. 

Forcing himself into action, Loki reached for her and turned her to face him. Rose smiled brightly, her face glowing in the halflight. Their eyes met and Loki could feel his emotion for her rippling through him like magic, filling him with warmth and joy. He wanted to feel it forever. 

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured, captivated by the light in her eyes. Now that he had found his voice, he had to keep going. Taking her hands in his, his eyes still locked with hers, he continued. “Rose...not once in my long life had I imagined to meet such a woman as you. You spared me, took me in to your home, somehow managed my ill-tempered nature, and in the end you touched my heart and my soul. You calmed my anger, you accepted my form and loved it, you not once condemned my nature but nurtured it and stood at my side through good and ill. You even took my hand and joined in my mischief.

“I never dared dream of someone with whom I could share everything...but you, my darling Rose...in you I have found that impossible dream. You have given me hope, a home, acceptance...and love.” He raised her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently before kneeling in front of her.

“My most darling Rose, my Goddess of Light, you would do me a great honour if you were to be my bride. Allow me to spend my life at your side, give me the honour of naming myself yours for eternity. I would spend my days in awe of my love for you. Rose, will you grant me this?”

Tears welled up in her eyes, her fingers trembling in his hands, then flew to her mouth when he produced the golden ring in the shape of a rose, a pink diamond at its center. Rose smiled so brightly, tears falling as she laughed through them and nodded. 

“Yes....yes...!”


	23. In Formal Wear

It was inevitable really. If there was a Vitex function, it was Jackie Tyler throwing the party and, as always, Rose would be dragged into it and she would always bring Loki. 

It used to be terrible. Rose had gone to these functions alone for such a long time, forced to dress up for no one she cared for and play the part of Vitex Heiress. She hated it. She was lonely and in no mood for frivolity.

All that changed, however, when Loki came into her life. First he was just a distraction from the others and an excuse to leave early, besides he was great fun for wreaking a little havoc when warranted. You’d think her mother would have learned not to invite them but then, Rose had a suspicion that Jackie might not have been entirely aware of what it meant with Loki being the God of Mischief. Rose wondered if her mother didn’t quite understand the powers he had at his disposal and what he liked to do with them. Either way, it got them out quick enough.

The funny thing was, after a while, these god-made excuses and disaster she used to leave early...they became something of a tradition and Rose looked forward to it. Her and Loki both. Whether it was Loki making it rain inside, or causing the snootiest woman who had underhandedly insulted Rose fall into the buffet table, or making one of the rude guest nose-hair grow out without their knowing and the room to explode in laughter, it made the nights more adventurous and Rose loved it.

Another plus was Rose getting to see Loki in a suit, and while he did prefer to wear them when working, his formal suits always managed to take her breath away. There was nothing ever so enticing that seeing the way the perfectly tailored suit clung to his lean frame; it was enough to make her mouth water, giving her further incentive to strip him out of it when they returned home.

Loki also enjoyed these nights, not just for the Mischief he was permitted to cause but for the way Rose looked. She was always lovely, his Rose. Her warm eyes and her bright smile made her beautiful in everything; whether it was jeans or dress-suits, he found her stunning. On nights like this, however, when she forced herself into more expensive gowns—usually of black or emerald green these days—to look more like an heiress, Loki found himself in awe; his Goddess of light shining above all the rest. Dresses like hers would have looked lovely on any woman but when she smiled, there was no mistaking the beauty of her, and everyone in the room knew it.

It wasn’t so much the formal dress they enjoyed seeing each other so much in, it was what came after. It was to see the faces of the jealous others as they left together and to peel the layers of fabric off each other when they returned home. That was the true magic of the night.


	24. Getting Married

Shining. That was the best way to describe their wedding: shining.

They wed not in the golden halls of Asgard, not in some Church, not even some elaborate resort or on a Zeppelin—as was popular in some circles—but on a great hillside by a cliff in a clearing, ringed by trees but standing above it in the glittering sunlight on that clear bright day in May. Around gathered close friends and family; even the great Gods and Goddesses of Asgard came to bless this union. The Aesir stood by in their finest, standing in awe of the couple; the mortal side also stood in the sunshine that lighted that happy space.

Everything was freshly green and new, the grass and the trees, and flowers were in bloom all around. It was a sight to behold...but the most beautiful sight of all was that of the bride.

Rose Tyler in her gown, all silk and lace and flowing. It clung to her curves gently and when she moved it looked like liquid fabric; the light breeze made it flutter ever so slightly. Her hair was done up in soft curls and waves, diamond encrusted clips holding some strands in place. Diamonds and emeralds decorated her jewelry, adorning her neck and ears and her one finger.

Odin presided over the marriage, and Frigga as well to bless them. The ancient words were spoken and the couple was blessed as they exchanged their rings and kissed.

Rose was later seated, Thor resting Mjolnir gently on her lap. “A blessing...on my dear sister, for a life-long happiness and prosperity,” spoke Thor, raising up to gently kiss her cheek and help her to her feet.

“And to my brother,” he continued, turning to take Loki around the shoulders, “glad tidings on his house forever, in the home he has found here, in his heart made whole, once more. My blessing’s on you, my brother. And now...we feast!”

In the clearing there were drinks, and such a feast to be had, loud talk and merriment, followed by dancing. And oh how they danced, in sunlight as in twilight surrounded by candles, all twinkling and shining in the now dark clearing.

Shining. At night as in day: shining. And never was there a more joyous moment—

—save, perhaps, the night their daughter was born.

But that is another tory for another time.


	25. On One of Their Birthdays

All he had ever done was wave it off. Evading the question whenever it came up and flashing that clever smile of his to cover up any animosity he felt when hers came around. But Rose was not going to put up with that particular sulk any longer. They were married, the time for secrets was over.

“Loki...” she started, seeing him at his usual spot at their table, sipping coffee.

“Hmm?” 

“When is it?”

“When is what, darling?”

“Your birthday.”

As predicted, his smile fell and he angled his head away, feigning deafness. She sighed irritably.

“Loki...we’ve been together for over two years, we’re married now. Why won’t you tell me your birthday?”

“It is unimportant, Rose,” he insisted dryly.

“It bloody well is important! And I’m not about ta sit around and have you put on another fake smile whenever my birthday comes ‘round. Tell me.”

Loki sighed heavily, “Naming ones day of birth on this Earth is...near impossible.”

“Why?”

“For one: this parallel Earth runs ahead of the other. For another: Asgard runs at a completely different rate and does not number days as you do. And yet another: I was born on Jotunheim which also runs at a separate rate and hardly numbers days at all. There is no telling when my date of birth is. I honestly do not know it.”

Rose fell silent, feeling bad for having pressured him. 

Loki glanced over at Rose and frowned, he hadn’t meant to upset her. “Rose, I know it is important to you to know because, like your mother, you want to celebrate it and give me gifts and have a party all for me. I wish I could tell you what my birthday was.”

“Did you not celebrate it at all in Asgard?”

“Not as such. We all celebrated having survived another year in the Winter when the Winter solstice comes but no individual day.”

“Hmm,” Rose hummed curiously. “Well...aren’t there, I dunno, feast days? Don’t Gods get feast days on our calendar? I think I remember reading about those.”

“Yes, there were, but it is not as though we took any interest in the feast days given us. And being that I am least popular of the gods, I very much doubt they—”

“April first.”

“What?”

Rose smiled over at him, eying what she had just looked up on her phone. “April first is your feast day.”

“Ah.”  
“Fitting: April Fools’ Day, a day of pranks and trickery; perfect for the God of Mischief.”

Loki found himself smiling quietly to himself.

“How about that? April first as your birthday, would that be alright?”

He chuckled, “Well, I suppose there is no arguing with you. Yes, alright. April first it is.”


	26. Hanging Out With Friends

Another party. Only this time, it was not Rose’s mother throwing some grand ball or feast for Vitex socialites. No. This was much worse.

Rose and Loki had finally made it back to the other side in search of Thor in order to set things straight. Rose insisted. The brothers needed to sort out their problems. Thor was receptive. Loki was hesitant. Not because he did not wish to reconcile with his brother but he always felt that his brother’s duty would always out way his personal feelings. Whatever the All-Father said went and Thor would follow. Loki knew that he had destroyed too much to be redeemed but he would try. 

Of course, it was not the silent judgment that Loki was facing—not just yet—it was the Avengers crowd he had to face. Thor was still hanging around them, his new friends. And it was a certain genius-billionaire-philanthropist that was now throwing this extravagant party. Loki had to go. Thor insisted and Rose, though sympathetic with his resistance, agreed with Thor. This was supposed to be good for him.

This party was hundreds of times worse than anything Jackie Tyler cooked up. With Jackie it was all class and style... and, while the people there were mind-numbingly boring and snobbish, it was quiet. This was loud. Brash. A room filled with people Loki was absolutely positive wanted him dead.

Agent Barton would not approach. He did not trust Loki. Loki didn’t blame him. Agent Romanoff was off with Barton, leering in his direction poisonously. 

Captain Rogers was wary, though his date, Martha brought him over to talk with Rose. The two had both been companions of the Doctor. Loki and the Captain did not speak but there was a certain spark of anger in the gentle man’s eyes. 

Dr. Banner came over to talk. He and Rose had become good friends, along with his date Donna—another companion of the Doctor’s. No one was allowed to talk about it, especially not in front of her. Oddly enough, Dr. Banner did not seem all that upset with him. He even tried to make conversation, which stunned Loki. Banner understood what it was like to have another force inside of him, a darkness he could scarcely control. Donna teased Loki. Called him scrawny, a beanpole, but smiled. They did not hate him.

Tony Stark, drink in hand and with his lovely date Pepper on his arm, approached them. Loki was apprehensive. Though he had long found the man amusing the first time they met—the man threatening him with a smile on his face and with charm and wit—but he did not know what to expect from the man now. Since he and Rose had come through, Stark was quick to start in on him, never missing an opportunity to poke fun, to bring up the battle, to mention how he had been thrown off his tower. This was not a man who would let Loki forget all the wrongs he’d done, but he was smiling. They shook hands. He joked how he was amazed that Loki could find anyone before slapping him hard on the back and laughed.

“All you needed was a good woman—and to get laid! Sorry Pep,” he said after the redhead had slapped his arm. “I mean, I get it, destroying everything when you aren’t getting any—ow! Pepper, must you keep slapping me?”

“Until you can learn to behave.”

“Good luck with that.” The woman rolled her eyes. “Come on now, why are you still sulking, Rudolph? We let you in on the reindeer games! There’s wine! We’ve both got a beautiful woman, and you’re still frowning at me! Are you going to throw me out the window again? Because I’m going to need a little heads up.”

“I never know when you are being serious.”

“Serious? This is a party. It’s not about being serious. You wanna go sulk, please do it somewhere else; you’re being a buzz-kill.”

“You are aware that half the people in this room want to kill me...or at least lock me up.”

“And you’re letting that stop you? God of Mischief? That didn’t stop you from opening a portal above my tower. If there is anyone in this room that shouldn’t give a damn about what other people think—besides me, that is, because I really couldn’t care less what other people think as every single person in this room can attest—it’s you, my friend. You’re a God! Live it up!”

“You are not concerned about me at all? You are not worried I’ll throw you off the tower again?”

“Of course, I am. You’ve got a good arm. As for what you’re getting at...no. Look. Every single one of us...except Pepper here...is guilty of taking lives. Okay? I used to manufacture and sell advanced weapons to destroy hundreds of enemies at a time. Bruce took out Harlem. The Captain fought in the war—granted, he took out Nazis but as we all know there are people that go to war for their leaders and nations that don’t exactly want to be there and don’t want to kill. The Captain’s hands are no less bloody than yours or mine. You know your brother has killed in battle before. Agents Barton and Romanoff...they are trained to do that stuff; who knows how high their body count is. 

“The point is we’re all making a change. Doing better. We all had our reasons to do the things we did. They were all misguided—or in Bruce’s case, out of his control—and we all have found a reason to move away from it and do better. Your reason is very beautiful...and very pregnant.” Tony slapped Loki on the shoulder and smiled. “You found your reason. You had the balls to come back here and face the animosity of an entire city and try to make things right. And though a lot of people hate you—openly even—you don’t lapse. I give you a hard time because we have to be reminded of our mistakes. Yours were rather severe and rather destructive—I’m guilty of the same thing, though not as widespread—and it’s just a reminder that no...you’re not forgiven and what happened was not fine...but I get you. And I trust you to do right. You found someone to do that for. And that’s great. And I’m going to stop talking now before we need to hug things out and I really don’t want to do that.”

“Agreed,” Loki said with nod, though stunned by the words of this man who had been an enemy not too long ago. He wasn’t being forgiven but he was being given a chance.

“So enjoy the party, Rudolph. Because I really don’t want to come over here and have another heart to heart. It’s sickening.”

Loki laughed. “Well, I could go for that drink now. If it’s all the same to you.”

“Open bar, my friend. Open bar! Follow me. Just don’t let the missus drink; I am not going to be held liable for that. Knowing you, you’d blame me and toss me off the balcony. You know you owe me. The damage you did to my tower alone—“

“I will repay you.”

“You bet your ass you will; I’ll find a way for you to make it up to me. I demand to be godfather of that little demi-god you got comin’.”

Rose stared wide-eyed at Tony. Loki blinked in shock.

“Come on! As your only friend in this realm, I think that’s my right. Come on. Best friend. Godfather. Best man at the wedding? No, you’ll choose Thunder-britches won’t you? Him being your bro and all. Give me this one thing, that’s all I ask.”

“To be the godfather of our child?”

“Yes. We’ll call it even.”

“For the destruction of New York?”

“Correction: for the destruction of my tower.”

“That is an odd request, Stark.”

“I am more than aware. Come on. We’re friends.”

“Are we? Since when? This evening? The day we came through? Or the day I tossed you off your tower?”

“Since you started being a smart ass.”

“You have an odd basis for friendship.”

“So I’m told. Is it a deal?”

“I...”

“Don’t do me like this. I’m hurt.”

“Stark...”

“I thought we were friends.”

“Stark...”

“Will you at least think about it?”

Loki sighed. “Of course.”

“Excellent, now a toast.” He taps a knife against the side of his glass. “A toast! To me! I’m about to be a godfather! Of a demi-god!” He takes a shot. 

Everyone in the room stands in stunned silence. Rose covers her face, blushing red.

Loki stares. “I just said I would think about it.”

“And you will choose me. We both know it. Besides...I’m not gonna stop asking, so you might as well give up.”

“You call us friends and yet it seems like you are trying to punish me in a very strange way.”

“Who said I can’t do both?”


	27. During Their Morning Rituals

The alarm blares to life and Rose reaches over, smacking the sleep button before turning over to curl comfortably against Loki’s side. He hums in appreciation of her nearness, turning his face towards hers, eyes still closed to lay a sleepy kiss on her hair. Rose throws an arm around his middle protectively, drawing nearer. They drift into lazy silence before the alarm sounds again.

Irritably Rose rolls back over to shut it off, knowing she must start the morning. Loki moves in behind her, pulling her back against his chest, laying gentle kisses on her bare shoulder and neck and once more on her ear before she turns to meet his lips. They smile at each other before she complains that she does have to get ready despite wanting to stay in bed. He denies her the chance, tells her he is not yet ready to release her. 

They argue playfully. More kisses—at first chaste and flirty—become deep and needy. They writhe amidst the sheets, reveling in each other, a better wake up neither could imagine. They lie sated before they give in and move out of bed. 

While Rose showers and prepares for work, Loki begins the coffee, having his first cup and reading as he waits for the shower to be free.

Rose emerges clean and dressed and Loki disappears to shower while Rose prepares breakfast.

They eat across from each other, at ease with one another, enjoying their time together before work begins and they are forced to be separated for oh too many hours. 

They touch each other and kiss one another as often as they can; it must sustain them throughout the day.

Each morning the same since his return. Each morning a blessed ritual. Each morning just like this until their first child and soft cooing to wake them. And soon mornings are started by the loud thwump as their child leaps into their bed each morning to greet them, with soft giggles and hugs and cuddles and pleas for pancakes. 

But neither of them mind. Smiling and falling into their new routine that carries them for many years and more children. 

They have an eternity together. A few years spent cherishing their children was but a blessing.


	28. Eating Ice Cream

It had been a long day. Then again most days were now that he was working with Torchwood and—on the rare occasion when his brother decided he had to drag him out—SHIELD. He had just returned home when an explosion of sound met his ears.

“Daddy! Daddy! I wanna get some ice scream!” Shrieked one little girl, rushing over to him and tugging on his arm; her bright green eyes blazing beneath the black strands of flyaway hair.

“Me too!” “Me too!” Called the twin boys, leaping up from their place on the couch.

“Ice-cweam!” Cried the smallest of them, a little blonde girl, hardly three-years old, with a vibrant smile that reached her sparkling honey-brown eyes. 

Rose emerged from the kitchen, drying towel in hand, smiling sympathetically. “I told them they had to wait for ya to come home.”

Loki laughed, all the stress from the day melting away. It was difficult to not smile when surrounded by all the smiles of his children.

“Can we have ice-cream, Daddy? I did good on my tests!” The eldest—Einmyria—asked again, hugging his arm and smiling sweetly. 

“Pleeeeeeassse,” Narvi and Vali, the twins pleaded.

Little Eisa started making a noise, bouncing in place.

He sighed but continued to smile. “All right,” he said at last, giving in.

\---

They gathered at the local ice cream shop, all four children in tow. The family piled themselves into a large booth in the corner and made their orders which primarily consisted of strawberry, mint chocolate chip and chocolate, though Narvi insisted on cookie dough.

Rose smiled to herself, watching as her family dug into their evening snack, smiling and laughing and talking. How normal they seemed, despite the fact that her dear husband was a God and Jotun, and all their children were only half human, each of them with their own little abilities. 

Years ago she had thought her life mundane, though she’d been content with the ordinary, the easy boyfriend, and her simple job at the shop. All that had changed when an alien grabbed her hand and told her to “run”. But that had only been the start. She had faced countless aliens, traveled to other planets, to the future and the past alike, faced dangers unnumbered and seen things that others could only hope to dream about, yet it was when she found herself trapped in another universe that everything changed. 

She had mourned. She had planned to return. But it was a God falling into her path that changed her life forever. Who knew she could come to love the God of Mischief and for him to love her in return. She thought she could love no one but the Doctor and now here she was...in another universe, married to a God, a TARDIS consciousness still alive in her mind and power of her own hidden until she have need of it, with four children—part human, part Jotun/demi-God—, sitting in an ice cream shop like any other family. 

It was strange. It was perfect. She wouldn’t change a thing


End file.
